World Meeting EFF Party
by randomgirl40
Summary: Another utter crackfic, this time involving a lemon, don't like don't read. Plus don't sue us for getting drunk/high on sweeties. It was New Years, we have an excuse. COWRITTEN WITH DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151.


World Meeting [EFF] Party

COWRITTEN WITH DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151.

OK LOL. THIS IS TOTAL CRACK. It does have a AusSwiss lemon at the end though. Yeah you read that right. AusSwiss. Austria, that posh bastard, is topping. Lol! Yeah... First attempt at a lemon for me and my friend... its kinda crap... but meh. Its good for a first attempt.  
_

"Okay! Zhe rules of zhe meeting is to not bring your personal lives into anything! England and America." Germany announced at the Berlin world meet.

"What are you looking at me for?!" England shouted, slamming his tea onto the table.

"Yeah dude, we haven't gone all the way since this morning!" America stated. "He was practically begging for it!"

While Britain blushed, glaring, America turned to him with a smirk. "Hey Iggy. Wanna go bathroom?"

"Ugh, fine, but you owe me top this time." The Brit growled. "You brought the handcuffs?"

America grinned, pulling them put his pocket and dangling the item on his finger. "Duh. Let's go dude! But no WAY are you topping me!"

"Ha! Gaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy~!" Prussia cackled.  
"Oh shut it!" Britain yelled, waving a fist at the Prussian. "Let's go America. Prussia obviously can't handle the fact that I got the hotter brother. First one there gets to top!" And with that they left the room.

"Vha- how did zhey?! Birdie? Did jou?" Prussia turned to the Canadian next to him.

Canada blushed. "N-No! I would never-"

He was cut off by the French nation between him and the Albino. "What?! You two are doing what?!"

"Vhat?! Don't tell me jou haven't wanted to jump zhat thing!" Prussia boasted.

"Non! 'E is mon son! I would never think of doing something like that!" France yelled, standing and leaning over the Prussian.

"Jou sure? Didn't jou try to rape Italy?" Prussia smirked. "Jour supposed little bruder?"

"Shut it! It did not 'appen like that! I just wanted some new french territory..." France corrected, crossing his arms and glaring. "Stay away from Mattieu."

"Nien, he confessed to me first!" He made zhe first move!" Prussia huffed. "I do not take advantage of younger nations, zhats Spain's thing."

"I object to that coment!" Spain said from across the table, however he was ignored.

"What? Mattieu made the first move?" France exclaimed in shock, turning to look at the blond, who blushed.

"People tend to forget I was raised by you papa... even you forgot that eh."

"Ja, now zhat vas a blowjob!" Prussia grinned. "Anyvay, Birdie, bathroom."

Canada grinned. "With pleasure." And with that the duo where out the room, taking off in the opposite direction of the USU- I mean America and England.

"I am scarred, for life..." France muttered.

Scotland winked at him from across the room, as France's phone beeped.

'My house tonight, 6 PM xx - S'

France's cheeks took on a light pink shade, hardly noticed. He quickly texted Scotland back.

'Sure. I will be there. xx - F'

"GUYS! SCOTLAND AND FRANCE ARE BANGING!" Yelled the female Irish nation sitting next to Scotland. She had stolen his iPhone to play Temple Run.

Greece sighed. "Well duh. It was obvious. You can almost see the sexual tension."

"Aww, look at the lovey dovey texts! Its soo cute!" Wales squealed. "In a disgusting gay sorta way..."

The other Irish nation rolled his eyes. "Great. Another gay one..."

"You European nations are so immature." China muttered, grabbing Russia's hand under the table.

Russia smiled. "It's actually quite funny."

"Hmm, true. But Japan is nose-bleeding all over his Christmas present." China pointed out.  
Russia looked over to Japan. "I guess the eastern nations can be funny too, da?"

"Just him. Just him..." China muttered. "Wait... Scratch that, never meet my family, ever."

"You probably never want to meet mine properly either." Russia said, causing Belarus to turn and stare.

"Decided, keep it secret?" Yao muttered. "Hey, where's Hong Kong?"

At that moment Norway jumped up.  
"Wheres Iceland!? He's gone!"

Greece sighed. Again. "Other nations can be so oblivious. The sexual tension around those two was so great, I'm suprised even Japan could not sense it."

"Hai, I agree." Japan finished cleaning up his bloody nose.

"Oh. So Japan did sense it. Forget what I just said."

"I friggen hate me life..." Scotland muttered, banging his ginger head on the table.

"Mon cher, it could be worse. Angleterre could 'ave found out." France tried to comfort.

"Oh yeah! I have to tell England!" The female sibling of GB yelled, snatching the phone Scotland had reclaimed and furiously typing.

"And fuck me life. And fuck me life hard." The red head groaned, lifting his head back up before smashing it back down again.

"Your wish is granted, ohonhonhonhon." France chuckled frenchly.

"Bathroom?" Scotland asked, lifting his bruised head with a glint in his eye.

"Non. That 'as already been done tonight. 'Ow about a different meeting room?" France suggested, standing and making his way to the door.

"Hmm, sure. Lead the way me frenchy boy." Scotland stood up, making his way to the door.  
And soon they, too, where lost to the promises of pleasure.

Germany sighed. "Vell, since everyone else is going... Italy? Vant to go to ze bathroom?"

"Ve~ I thought you would never ask-a Germany!" Italy smiled. "Arrivederchi Lovi!"

"What?! Don't leave you bastard!" Lovi protested as his brother and Germany left the room. "Damn fratello..."

"Don't worry Lovi, I'm always here~!" Spain chirped. "Bathroom?"

"Leave me alone damn tomato bastard." Romano retorted, crossing his arms across his chest and looking away.

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted. It took him minute to realise Spain had thrown him over his shoulder. "Damn it bastard!"

"Don't worry Lovi, you'll be in a better position later~" Spain winked, pulling on Romano's curl 'accidentally'.

By the time Romano had moaned, the duo where out the room and halfway down the hall.

Denmark whistled. "Damn. They move fast. That escalated quickly."

"No. No. No. No way." Norway growled.

"I haven't even asked anything yet!" Denmark protested.

"No in advance, you're stupid." Norway hissed.

The other reached his hand out towards Norway's head, lightly poking the curl found. "If you thought that you wouldn't let me touch this..." Denmark pointed out, touching the curl again.

Norway mewled loudly. "St-stoooop! N-not here..."

"Where then?" Denmark asked in a murmur, leaning forward to nibble on Norway's ear.

"N-not faaaaaiiiirrr." Norway moaned. "U-upstairs... Beeeddrrrooomss.."

"Done." Denmark whispered, carrying Norway from the room.

"Rock me Matthias Køhler." Norway mumbled.

"Hey Japan," Greece said after the two nordics had left. "Want to see my big cat?"

"H-hai..." Japan nodded, blushing, grabbing Greece's hand.

"Let's go." And with that, they, too, left.

It was silent for a second after. "Damn that Greece!" Turkey suddenly shouted, leaping from his chair and running after the duo. "You promised a threesome!"

"Well then... Want to leave too, Sweden?" Finland asked, looking to said nation with an innocent smile.

"Y's m' w'f'." Sweden picked up Finland in a bridal style.

"Hey Latvia, whats going on?" Sealand asked his BFF.

"Huh?! Sealand? You're at a world meeting?" Latvia asked, shocked. Everyone knew Sealand wasn't a country, no matter how much he wanted to be.

"Duh, I've been here all the bloody time! Now pleeease Latviii~ whats going oooon?" Sealand used that kawaii desu anime boy pouty face.

"W-Well, Germany said something which set America and England off to the bathroom. And after that, everyone seems to keep leaving for 'pleasure.' "Latvia said, watching as a few of the Asian countries left.

"Oh... Isn't that your brother and Poland leaving now?" Sealand pointed out.

"Ehh? What- Oh. I always suspected they had a thing going on. But this just proves it. Wonder who Estonia will leave with..." Latvia commented.

"Wait is that my older brother Will? Whys he walking up to Estonia?" Sealand wondered.

"Oh my God..." Latvia whispered, watching as Wales held his hand out to Estonia, who grabbed it before they, too left.

"Huh. I wasn't expecting that!" Sealand laughed.

"Me neither... Is that Hungary and... B-Belarus?!" Latvia stuttered.

"This day keeps getting better and better!" Sealand cried, putting his arm around Latvia's shoulder.

Latvia froze at Sealand's touch, blushing bright red.

"Huh? What's up Latvia? Your face is all re- Oh. Ohhh..." Sealand smirked. "Want to go upstairs?"

"S-Sealand?! D-do you even know what y-you're implying?!" Latvia announced, alerting the nations left off. "W-we're JUST friends!"

"Oh. Right." Sealand leaned his face closer to Latvia's. "Want to go out with me?"

"I- I the hell Peter?!" Latvia screeched. "I thought you were straight!"

Sealand shrugged. "Girls are smelly. Plus, it's kind of a turn off whenever Wy kicks you all the time."

"All this time, I thought you weren't interested, I resisted every moment I could have just kissed you! And now you tell me?! I've been waiting ten years for this Sealand! Of course I'll go out with you!" Latvia hugged Sealand, kissing the Micro-nation's cheek.

"Uhm... One problem..." Sealand chuckled. "Wy is giving you a deathglare now, hehe..."

"O-Oh. She won't... H-Hurt me... Will she?" Latvia asked, moving to stand closer to Sealand.

"Not at all! I shall protect you from the Australian!" Sealand laughed.

"Whatever." Wy said, standing up. "I don't like you anyway."

"Yea... I doubt that a lot, who wouldn't like Sealand." Raivis kissed Peter's cheek again.

Wy narrowed her eyes at that. "Get a room."

"I think we will, come on Latvi~!" Sealand and Latvia left the room, grinning like idiots.

Wy stared after them. She'd expected some sort of arguement. Sighing, she shook her head. "What a disapointment." And she, too, left.

Romania smirked. "Did you see them idiots, Bulgaria?"

"Yea, that was kinda funny, now I know why our people are moving to England." Bulgaria replied.

"Hehehe. England was pissed when he found out that was legal." Romania said.

"Ah... Good times, good times. Hey, you want some German booze?" Bulgaria asked.

"Yes I do! Hand me the beer!" Romania almost shouted, reaching his hand out and making a grabbing motion at the air.

"Hmm? I'm not sure a drunk Vampire would be good on my CV... But whatevs, drunk Romania is good for screwing."

Romania threw his fist in the air. "Woo! Let's get me drunk then!"

"Yea! Wait, wait, Hong Kong and Iceland are in the beer cellar again."

"Damn it... Let's skip the beer and just go upstairs."

Bulgaria shrugged. "Works for me fuck buddy."

"Damn it. JUST fuck buddy?" Romania raised an eyebrow.

"Look, you know I'm not good with pet names, Edward." Bulgaria smirked, grabbing the vamp's hand. "Lets go think up some new ones huh?"

Romania smirked. "Sure. But call me Edward again and I might just start calling you Bella."

"No way! I'd be Jacob." Bulgaria laughed. "Wuf wuf."

Romania let out a chuckle. "Right. Can't have me being the dominant one now can we?"

"Nononono, I would not stand for it, my dear Vampire Gypsy Warlock." Bulgaria whistled. "Although... If you did want to top, I'd let you. Wink wink"

"Be careful what you say. I might just take you up on that." Romania promised, leading the duo out the room.

That left only Switzerland, Austria, Lietchenstien, Ukraine and Belgium in the room.

Ukraine stood up. "Well then I guess I'll take my leave. Brother was right. This is amusing!"

"I guess so... Are we leaving now big bruder?" Lietchenstien smiled.

"Yes. Just give me a minute." Switzerland said, narrowing his eyes at Austria. "Go grab our coats Litchenstien."

"Yes big bruder!" Litchenstien ran out of the room, humming the happy song.

"I'll be leaving then, too!" Belgium waved goodbye, standing up and taking her leave.

"Vell Vash." Austria said. "Vhat do you vant?"

Switzerland stood up, making his way around to the other side of the table, where Austria sat. He stopped infront of him, perching on the table top. "Vhat do jou vink I vant?"

"I don't know Switzy, vhat do jou vant?" Austria smirked.

"Vell, Roderich, it begins with S and ends with X." Vash also smirked. "I nink we have time before Litchenstien comes back."

Switerland leaned forward, lips connecting with the other's. Their lips moved in sync, until Austria licked the other lips, asking for entrance, which was happily granted.

Their tongues battled for dominance, won by the Austrian.

After a few minutes, the German speaking nation pulled away, panting, resting his forhead against the others. Placing his hands on Switzerland's chest, he gently pushed the other back on the table top, before connecting their lips again.

They came up for air a few minutes later, gasping for breath. They began kissing again.

Switzerland's fingers tumbled over themselves when he reached them up to undo the buttons of the other's shirt. Austria already had his shirt open, hands moving over his ribs.

"Crap... Why are these buttons so hard to undo." Switzerland growled, breaking the kiss.

Austris pulled back slightly, covering Switzerland's hands with his own. "They're not that difficult." He said, moving their hands to undo them, before releasing the other's hands and leaning forward to Switzerland's neck, sucking and bitting. Switzerland moaned.

"Rrrrrooodeeeerrriiicchhh!" Vash groaned. "Fuck me already!"

As Switzerland tangled his finger's in the other's hair, Austria smirked, one hand attacking the blond's left nipple, flicking it. When the other groaned, not only in pleasure, but impatiently, he moved his hand down to Switzerland's belt buckle, tugging it teasingly.

"Get it off already!" Vash growled, attempting to undo Roderich's trousers as well.

Austria chuckled, undoing the belt buckle, before going for the button on the trousers, that, soon, being undone as well. He slipped his hand in, finger lightly skimming Switzerland's member, causing the blond nation to stop with Austria's pants and grip one of his shoulders.

"Damn it... Roderich. You damn... tease." Switzerland panted, bringing the other back down for a kiss.

During the kiss, Switzerland somehow managed to undo Austria's belt, and he pushed Austria's shirt off his shoulders, the material falling to the floor, while Austria's hands grabbed the other's hips, lifting them up so as to be able to remove the blond's trousers and boxers. They, too, fell harmlessly to the floor.

Switzerland took off Austria's glasses and threw them carelessly away.

It occured to Austria that they might've broken, but he didn't care. Instead of mentioning it, he wrapped an arm around Switzerland's torso, sitting up and pulling the blond with him. They stayed like that for long enough to remove Switzerland's shirt and catch their breathes, before they where back on the table, the blond still attempting to remove the other's trousers, while Austria lightly skimmed his fingers across Switzerland's ribs again, electing moans from the body beneath him.

"You do it!" Switzerland finally gave up on the trousers.

Chuckling, Austria stood back up, removing his trousers and dropping them to the floor, before interlocking his lips with Switzerland's again. This time Switzerland's tongue had a chance to explore Austria's mouth.

The blond's hands gripped Austria's hair, while one of Austria's hands gripped the others waist, while the other flicked one of Switzerland's nipples again.

Switzerland bucked his hips, trying to close the small gap between them.

Smirking, Austria put his fingers in Switzerland's mouth. "Suck." He commanded, and the blond did. Twirling his tongue around the fingers, coating them in saliva, Switzerland attempted a smirk when Austria groaned.

"You're a sex god, you know that Vash?" Austria murmured, removing his fingers.

Switzerland smirked again. "I do try."

"And your a neighbours with France..." Austria muttered. "Your not using me, are you?"

"Where did you get that impression? Of course not you idiot." Switerland reassured.

"I wasn't sure, it was just a nightmare I had." Austria nipped Switzerland's ear.

"Well It's a stupid one." Switzerland gasped out as Austria inserted a finger in his ass.

"I know zat now, don't I." Austria's eyes were clouded with lust.

He inserted a second finger and began to sissor them, and Switerland's face twisted into discomfort. It didn't hurt much yet, just uncomfortable.

"Sorry Vash..." Austria whispered into his ear. "But you vanted zis."

He inserted a third finger, moving them around, and then the pain spiked, and Austria attacked Switzerland's neck again to distract him. But then Austria found 'the spot' and Switzerland moaned, gripping onto the other's shoulders tightly.

"Do it already!" Switzerland bucked his hips again.

Austria removed his fingers, lining himself up with Switzerland's entrance. "It will hurt alot more today, Vash. I don't have any lube."

"Just do it already!" Switzerland groaned, and Austria pushed forward, entering Switzerland.

Switzerland grabbed onto the table, groaning with pleasure, but his face twisted into one of pain, and Austria knew it must be painful, being entered like that. He kissed Switzerland again, forcing entrance into his mouth.

"Je t'adore Roddy." Vash muttered.

"Ich liebe dich Vash." Austria murmured, before pulling back, and pounding into the blond.

"Harder! Faster!" Switzerland moaned.

And that's what Austria did. He moved faster, pounding Switzerland as hard as he could, while searching for 'the spot' again. When he blond moaned especially harder, Austria knew he'd found it, and he hit that spot, again and again.

"Oh god, je t'adoreeeee!" Switzerland shouted, not caring who heard.

"Je t'adore." Austria whispered, trying out the french, which brought Switzerland closer to his climax.

"I'm going to..." Vash mumbled.

"Me too..." Austria muttered, pounding the other faster.

And then Switzerland came.

Austria pounded the other a few more times before he, too came. He pulled out of Switzerland and collapsed next to him on the table.

"That was fun, huh?" Switzerland gasped. "Round two?"

Just then a gasp what heard from the door. "Big bruder?"

"Lietchen!" Switzerland sat up, looking at the horrified face of his sister.

"Bruder, what are you doing?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Jou haven't had ve talk vith her yet?" Austria whispered to Switzerland.

"N-no! Je suis desole Lilli." Switzerland whispered.

Litchenstien blinked. "Huh? What for bruder?"

"I... Roderich? Help would be much appreciated." Vash hissed. "Its not my fault youre as stubborn as an ass." Austria smirked.

"Your still naked, you Austrian ponce."

"Oh yeah." Austria rolled along the table, flopping on the floor on the other side. "You're on your own Vash."

"Wha- I hate you so much right now." Switzy growled. "You are so on the couch tonight."

(A/N: Yeah... feel free to laugh. Or flame. I dont care. she was drunk and I was high on candy. Drunkness + Candy = Crackfic.)


End file.
